1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a horse riding type exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical horse riding type exercisers are pull type exercisers, i.e., the handle bar may be pulled for conducting horse riding type exercises. The exercisers may not be used as push type exercisers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional horse riding type exercisers.